


love games

by aegicheols (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, also a naughty audio link so uhhhh, be prepared for t h a t, like very light lmao, there are links in this story but only for the stickers they use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/aegicheols
Summary: me yesterday after writing jeonghan/nayeon interactions in that coups/jeongyeon fic:hm, i think i rly ship thisme today after seeing a gifset of jeonghan talking getting abs & remembering how nayeon says that now too:hM I THINK I RLY SHIP THISand, just in case it's a bit confusing:jeonghan's username is NY's ♡nayeon's username is JH's ♡lastly, the links open in the current tab, and not a new one (at least for me), so make sure to open them in a new tab~





	1. game...start!

**Author's Note:**

> **me yesterday after writing jeonghan/nayeon interactions in that coups/jeongyeon fic:** hm, i think i rly ship this  
>  **me today after seeing a gifset of jeonghan talking getting abs & remembering how nayeon says that now too:** hM I THINK I RLY SHIP THIS
> 
> and, just in case it's a bit confusing:  
> jeonghan's username is NY's ♡  
> nayeon's username is JH's ♡
> 
> lastly, the links open in the current tab, and not a new one (at least for me), so make sure to open them in a new tab~

     “I’ll show you my abs next time, just like this!” Nayeon playfully pretended to lift up her shirt, but then she immediately put her arms down, laughing along with Jeongyeon and Sana. Jeonghan watched the vlive clip with a soft smile, knowing very well where Nayeon got that from. He thinks back to all of the times he has said that he was working on his abs, and a chuckle escapes from him.

 

     “Watching your girlfriend again?” Seungcheol questioned as he walked up to the other, but only to get something from the other side of Jeonghan, as the second oldest was lying on Seungcheol’s bed.

 

     “How’d you know?” Jeonghan glanced up at Seungcheol, not offended in the slightest. After the two of them started dating, all he did was watch videos of her and her members, because she often referenced things that they’ve said or done when they’re able to talk, which doesn’t happen often.

 

     “You have that dumb look on your face... _ again _ ,” Jeonghan scoffed, completely affronted this time, and Seungcheol laughed as he hurried out the room. Jeonghan whined at him weakly as he left, flopping onto his back after the door shut closed again. Jeonghan brought his phone to his face and opened his messenger, scrolling to Nayeon’s contact.

 

**NY’s ♡:** so you’re getting abs now? lol

 

     Jeonghan sent with no expectations of getting a quick reply; however, before he could even lock his phone, it buzzed to signify a new message.

 

**JH’s ♡** : lolol of course~

**JH’s ♡:** i have to match my bf ♡

 

**NY’s ♡:**  oooooh, can’t wait to see

**NY’s ♡** [ sent a sticker](https://78.media.tumblr.com/09d21b7859a8ff15dd4e3cbbe0fb223d/tumblr_p2eww6RxnV1wwctmeo3_250.jpg)

 

**JH’s ♡:** isn’t that a bit….

**JH’s ♡:** p e r v e r t e d

**JH’s ♡** [ sent a sticker](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a6aee782ead7beb0f10250edb485bbc0/tumblr_p2eww6RxnV1wwctmeo1_250.png)

 

**NY’s ♡:** you say that, but what about the picture from the other day?

 

**JH’s ♡:** i’m not the angel though~?

 

**NY’s ♡:** i don’t think i am at this point either lol

**NY’s ♡** sent a video

**NY’s ♡:** hope you don’t get caught~

 

Jeonghan grinned as Nayeon began spamming the chat, mostly with curses and fighting-themed stickers. Although, there were some blush-themed stickers thrown in as well.

 

**JH’s ♡:** YOU’RE EVIL!!!!

**JH’s ♡:** THE LITERAL DEVIL!!!

**JH’s ♡:** I HAVE THE BABIES BESIDE ME!!!!

 

Jeonghan bursts out into laughter, but he did feel sorry afterwards. He wouldn’t know how to face Chaeyoung or Tzuyu again if they had saw him jerking off, especially since their groups tend to promote around the same time quite often.

 

**NY’s ♡:** sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry~

 

Jeonghan opened the camera and made sure to put on his best pout before capturing it and sending it.

 

**NY’s ♡** sent a photo

**NY’s ♡:** forgive me?

 

**JH’s ♡:** …maybe

**JH’s ♡:** ah, i have to go, babe

**JH’s ♡** [ sent a sticker](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b1c96ca0e50dca4549d9ce78338cb5f1/tumblr_p2eww6RxnV1wwctmeo6_250.jpg)

**JH’s ♡** sent an audio

 

Jeonghan frowned, but when he opened the audio file, his mood lifted considerably.

 

“Jeonghannie, bye bye! I love you~” Nayeon whispered into the phone, the clip ending with a small giggle. Jeonghan only sent a heart-themed sticker before closing the chat. He groaned and rolled around on the bed before getting up and joining the rest of the members in the living room. Just as he squished himself right between Hansol and Mingyu, though, Jeonghan’s phone buzzed once more. He opened the message to find an  [ audio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_r0nPGwFTI) from Nayeon. He couldn’t tell what it was going to be, but he figured it couldn’t be anything too bad since he just went to her next schedule.

 

Jeonghan started the audio, only to be greeted by loud moans that were definitely Nayeon’s. He shot up and raced back towards the room he came from, face flushing red as he tried to exit the chat, but failing every time due to his embarrassment. Jeonghan’s phone buzzed a few more times as he entered the room, nearly slamming the door shut behind him. He opened the chat again, breathing a lot more heavily than he probably should due to the previous ordeal.

 

 **JH’s ♡** [ sent a sticker](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fe5c36f1a4e9dcaacc7d13e46b1a69c1/tumblr_p2eww6RxnV1wwctmeo4_250.jpg)

**JH’s ♡:** bet you opened that in front of your members, huh?

**JH’s ♡:** i’ll be awaiting your retaliation~ bye bye for real!

**JH’s ♡** [ sent a sticker](https://78.media.tumblr.com/6ddb8676ba5a138676ea6323ff756d4f/tumblr_p2eww6RxnV1wwctmeo2_250.jpg)

 **JH’s ♡** [ sent a sticker](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3882b403fbfb2390959c4909d9d2eb69/tumblr_p2eww6RxnV1wwctmeo5_250.jpg)

 

Jeonghan slid down the door, shocked but amused. His mouth that was hung open began to twitch into a smile, and then he chuckled to himself. “Eyy, this might be a little fun…” He mumbled to himself, already plotting how he’ll get his girlfriend back for this.


	2. game intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the little love game started between the two, reality had other plans as both Nayeon and Jeonghan get busier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got away from me & it highkey feels unrelated to the BS of a plot i started, so intermission it is....?
> 
> honestly, it was just supposed to be pure smut, since i'm too lazy/impatient to actually come up with like ~naughty teasing games~ between the two :/
> 
> anyways, have this SINBIN of a chapter

     Jeonghan had planned to tease Nayeon at first, but his a lot of their conversations had to be cut short, if they were lucky enough to have conversations at all; a lot of the time, his messages were simply left on ‘read’. Both of their respective groups were busy—no doubt about that— but Twice barely had any time to  _ think _ , it seemed, between their multiple comebacks, concerts, and awards shows. Jeonghan didn’t give up though, he reassured Nayeon every now and again that resting was more important during this time, and that he was fine just knowing that she had seen his responses.

 

     There was one point where Nayeon, who sounded like she managed to escape to the bathroom, called him crying. Jeonghan listened as Nayeon frustratedly let out her thoughts that were jumbled in between sobs. It broke his heart, and he tried his best not to cry alongside her.

 

     “I’m so sorry for unloading on you like this, especially since I know you’re working hard too, it’s just—” Nayeon cut herself off to sniff away from the phone.  “I really miss you…It hurts not having enough time to even respond to your messages. I would send something simple, but I’m afraid that it’ll hurt more when I can’t respond.”

 

     “Don’t worry about it, babe, I understand. You’ve been doing so much this year, I know it must be tiring,  _ exhausting _ even. But, after a few more months, you’ll finally have a lot of down time right? I’ve got something planned for you for all of your hard work, I promise.” Jeonghan’s soft voice helped Nayeon calm down considerably. She sniffled once before giggling, excitedly asking about what he’s going to do. The two went back and forth playfully after Jeonghan refused to tell her. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before Nayeon’s name was heard being called from her side of the line, and the two had to say goodbye to each other once more.

 

     And that was the last time the two actually conversed for a few months. Seventeen’s workload began to pick up again, having a comeback with a repackaged album sometime in early February. Jeonghan, despite not being able to contact Nayeon, still kept up with Twice’s activities with hopes of finding out  _ someplace _ in their schedules they could actually see each other, at the very least. However, all he could find was information about “talks” of a Twice activities in March. He sighed, wishing that their comeback would come late February instead, but knowing his luck, Twice’s comeback would end up being in late March.

 

     Jeonghan sighed again and let himself relax in his seat in the van, head rolling against the window as he locked his phone and closed his eyes to sleep.

 

_      Jeonghan groaned as sunlight hit his eyes, he sat up in his bed and attempted to blink the sleep from his eyes. Letting out a big yawn, Jeonghan stretched before getting out of bed and leaving the room. When he left the room, it was no longer the dorm he currently lived in, but a house. He looked back into the room he just left and it had transformed as well. He noticed the cosmetic items that Nayeon usually preferred on one of the nightstands near the bed, and it made him turn around and rush down the stairs of this unfamiliar home. _

 

_      “N-Nayeon?” He called out as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He cautiously tiptoed around the house, mapping it out while also looking for his girlfriend. _

 

_      “Hm? I’m in the kitchen! Perfect timing, breakfast is almost ready!” Nayeon’s voice filtered from a nearby room and Jeonghan hurried towards it. He opened the door slightly, peeking in only to shy backwards from the bright lights. Eventually, his eyes adjusted and he opened the doors fully and stepped inside. “You’re always sleeping past your alarm, you know. Then again, you’re too cute when you’re sleeping peacefully, so I can never wake you up.” Nayeon said as she poked Jeonghan’s nose. She stared up at him, heart-shaped smile wide, bearing her bunny-teeth bare. Jeonghan stared back, taking in her appearance. She was bare-faced, her hair was up in a messy ponytail, and all she was wearing was a shirt of his. _

 

_      “I’m cute? Have you seen yourself?” Jeonghan attempted to ease into their usual lighthearted conversation despite being confused. _

 

_      “Of course, I look into the mirror every morning. Gotta get my daily dose of Vitamin ME!” Nayeon pointed to her cheeks before cracking up, her loud laughter filling the kitchen. Jeonghan made a face, gently shoving at Nayeon’s shoulder. “Now help me set up for breakfast before it gets cold again.” _

 

_      “Again?” Jeonghan questioned, curious about this breakfast since Nayeon certainly didn’t cook. _

 

_      “ I heated up leftovers from yesterday's take-out,” Nayeon grinned, putting plates of food down on the table then going back for the drinks. _

 

_      “Ah, nutritious. You sure your company won’t mind?” Jeonghan commented normally. _

 

_      “Why would my company mind? Like some average, run of the mill office is going to make their employees diet, you’re funny,” Jeonghan paused. _

 

_      “Wait,” he started, not sure if he should even bring being idols up, but he decides to go through with it anyways. “you’re not an idol? We’re not idols?” _

 

_      Nayeon paused as well, looking at Jeonghan weirdly. “Us? Idols? Are you crazy? Did you have that nice of a dream?” Nayeon went over to Jeonghan, grabbing his face and inspecting him worriedly. Jeonghan, although even more confused, scrunched up his face and attacked Nayeon’s with kisses. Nayeon squealed softly, relishing in the kisses for a moment before attacking him with her own. After a few shared kisses, Nayeon was ready to pull away, but Jeonghan pulled her back. He kissed her deeper, pulling her closer to him and held her tightly. _

 

_      He missed this feeling so much, he wanted to drown in it; and that’s exactly what he intended to do. _

 

_      Jeonghan picked Nayeon up and hurriedly traveled back upstairs, leftovers forgotten without a single care. When he got to the room, he placed Nayeon on the bed gently, crawling over her and lightly marking her neck with kiss and bites. Nayeon’s breath was heavy, but her soft whines of arousal were light. Each sound brought a familiar twinge to Jeonghan’s gut, and ultimately his cock. _

 

_      “Hannie,” Nayeon moaned, sitting up and removing the shirt she was wearing. As Jeonghan should have expected, she wasn’t wearing a bra; however, he wasn’t wearing panties either, and the realization made him groan. Jeonghan wasted no time in laying Nayeon back down, proceeding to dip his head down to her pussy and taking one, slow swipe of his tongue from the bottom to her clit, sucking on it intensely. Nayeon nearly screamed, spurring Jeonghan to continue. He spread Nayeon’s lips apart continued licking and sucking at her pussy, humming  every now and again to stimulate her with vibrations as well. _

 

_      As Jeonghan ate Nayeon out, he reached up—almost bending her body in half, but no uncomfortably so—to grab at one of her breast. Nayeon bucked up into Jeonghan’s mouth, one hand over his as he toyed with her nipple. Jeonghan detached himself from Nayeon’s pussy to lick at his fingers generously, coating them in what he hoped was enough saliva. As Nayeon whined, wanting for him to continue, he toyed with her vagina before slipping his finger in slowly. He worked the finger inside her carefully before adding a second, repeating the careful process until he was three fingers in and her moans were only getting louder and her hips getting more impatient. Jeonghan continued to suck on Nayeon’s clit as he fingered her faster, enjoying the sounds of her loud moans and heavy breathing. _

 

_      “I’m going to come, I’m going to come,” Jeonghan quickened the pace of his fingers, sucked harder, hummed more, and Nayeon lost it. She came with a scream of Jeonghan’s name, body tensing for a moment before it shuddered in pleasure. She rode Jeonghan’s fingers until her high died down, her hand keeping his head in place between her legs (although her thighs were doing the job well enough, clamped around his head in a near death hold). _

 

_      “My turn,” Jeonghan sing-songed as he removed his fingers from Nayeon, licking them with a smirk. Nayeon grinned and giggled lowly, tired, but more than ready for another round. Jeonghan went to the nightstand on his side of the bed, assuming that’s where the condoms were, but Nayeon stopped him. _

 

_      “No condoms, we don’t have any anyways, we’ve been trying for a baby, remember?” Nayeon sat up a bit, the worried expression from before crossing her face once more. Jeonghan laughed and nodded, undressing himself eagerly. He crawled back onto the bed after he undressed, kissing Nayeon deeply once again, and rubbing his fingers up and down her pussy. _

 

_      “You’re so wet, I love it,” Jeonghan whispered against Nayeon’s lips, positioning his cock at her vagina, rubbing against it slowly. “do you want it?” _

 

_      Nayeon nodded. “I want it so bad.” Jeonghan could tell, her hips were at it again. _

 

_      “Tell me what you want, since you’re so eager.” Jeonghan teased, rubbing against her vagina even slower. _

 

_      “Stop it~” Nayeon whined, head rolling back. “you know what I want. Besides, I already came, can you hold out?” Jeonghan paused, obviously defeated, and Nayeon smirked openly. _

 

_      “Alright, alright,” Jeonghan leaned over to his nightstand again, pulling out a small bottle of water-based lube. “to be safe, don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” The two stared at each other lovingly, soft smiles on their faces. Jeonghan spread the lube over his cock, hissing at the coolness. Afterwards, he positioned himself at Nayeon’s vagina again, sharing a look with her to get an okay before pushing in slowly. The both of them moaned as they finally connected. _

 

_      “No matter how many times we do it, it still feels so damn good,” Nayeon breathed out, hugging Jeonghan close to her. Jeonghan hummed in agreement, pushing all the way in to her. _

 

_      “You good?” He asked into Nayeon’s neck, although she didn’t respond—verbally. Nayeon rocked forward, letting out a sharp moan as Jeonghan was thrusted into her deeply.  “Well, okay then.” Jeonghan responded, pulling out and thrusting back in at a steady rhythm. Jeonghan and Nayeon’s bodies slowly began to slide together as they worked up a sweat. Jeonghan fucking into Nayeon at an increasing pace—lips latching onto hers, teeth sinking into her neck. Her nails danced down his spine jaggedly, bringing him the sweet pleasure of a bit of pain. _

 

_      “You feel so good, I’m—fuck, so close, I’m so close” Jeonghan stuttered, he continued to fumble over his words as he leaned into Nayeon, thrusting into her as fast as he could. The two began crying out as they reached the edge of release. “Oh, my god.” Both choked out as they came, Nayeon first and Jeonghan quickly following her. As he came, Jeonghan’s visioned whited out, and the sound around him faded…. _

 

     “—han-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung—dummy!”

 

     “Who are you calling dumb? Are you crazy?” Jeonghan groggily opened one eye, glaring Chan who looked startled. The youngest quickly apologized and attempted to use cuteness as a way of getting out of trouble. Jeonghan softened, not even really mad in the first, and rested his head on the younger’s. “Just kidding~ Channie-yah, who’s baby are you?” Jeonghan pressed his forehead against Chan’s, staring into the younger’s eyes with a smile on his face.

 

     “Ah, hyung, we have to go so—” Chan started, but Jeonghan cut him off.

 

     “Eyy, but didn’t you just call your hyung a dummy?” Jeonghan questioned, pulling away. “Again, Channie-yah, who’s baby are you?”

 

     “Jeonghan-hyung…” Chan grumbled, sliding out of the van immediately after. Jeonghan laughed to himself, gathering his things in the process. By chance, he happened to brush against his crotch and a moan escaped him. He covered his mouth, and despite being alone, looked around him to see if anyone could possibly be watching before he grabbed his hard cock through his pants. He moaned once again, but this time, he was prepared to stifle it by biting on his bottom lip. Jeonghan sighed, thinking back to the dream.

  
_      ‘It’s going to be a long few months…’ _ he thought to himself as he exited the van and hurried up to the dorm, hoping that everyone has done what they needed to do in the bathroom by the time he got up there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so worried abt writing smut, but it got less uncomfortable after a while


	3. game complete ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally.....and end to this SIN.

     Jeonghan’s phone buzzed again, it was late and he was just about to go to bed, but he checked it anyways because he knew who it was. He unlocked the phone eagerly, trying to hide the bright glow of the screen as best as he could in an attempt to not wake the others.

 

 **JH's ♡:** are you thinking about me?

 **JH's ♡:** because i’m thinking about you

 **JH's ♡:** fingers never feel like  enough anymore

 

     Jeonghan stifled a moan with a sharp inhale. He considered getting up and going to the bathroom, but he figured he wait so he didn’t spend god knows how long in there.

 

 **NY's ♡:** i dreamt about you a while ago

 **NY's ♡:** you felt so good in my dream

 **NY's ♡:** your moans were so cute

 **NY's ♡:** and loud

 

 **JH's ♡:** is that so?

 **JH's ♡:** what did you do to me in your dream?

 

 **NY's ♡:** i ate you out and fingered you until you came

 **NY's ♡:** and then i fucked you

 **NY's ♡:** nice and slow, but you didn’t like that

 **NY's ♡:** you wanted more and more and more

 **NY's ♡:** so i gave it to you

 

 **JH's ♡:** i’m so wet right now

 **JH's ♡:** i’m gonna cum soon

 **JH's ♡:** i want to hear your voice

 **JH's ♡:** please

 **JH's ♡:** make me cum

 

     Jeonghan cursed under his breath. He got up from his bed and hurried to the bathroom, grateful that all of the members were sleeping or in bed. He locked the door behind him and situated himself on the toilet; he shoved his pants down enough to pull out his cock, spitting in his hand before quickly stroking it while taking a video.

 

     “Come with me baby, you can do it.” Jeonghan breathed out as quietly as he could, stroking himself faster and faster until he came. He sent the video then set his phone aside, cleaning up his mess while he waited for a response. Just as he finished washing his hands, his phone buzzed once more.

 

 **JH's ♡** sent a video

 **JH's ♡:** i miss u

 **JH's ♡:** i lov u

 **JH's ♡:** gn ♡

 

     Jeonghan smiled softly despite the fact that Nayeon sent a video of her fingering herself to her orgasm, soft moans echoing lightly in what he assumes to be their dorm bathroom.

 

 **NY's ♡:** i miss  & love you too

 **NY's ♡:** goodnight ♡

 

     Jeonghan exited the bathroom with a sigh. He slipped back into his room and into his bed quietly; hopeful thoughts of a future vacation with Nayeon filled his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

     Jeonghan shuffled across the beach, the sand warm under his feet. He looked across the water and smiled at all of the people casually passing him by. He thought long and hard about where to go where he and Nayeon wouldn’t be bothered, and eventually came across this hotel in the Maldives. It was gorgeous, and not too secluded where there would be nothing to do. Jeonghan took a deep breath, appreciating the fresh ocean air, and scanned the beach once more, spotting a familiar figure in his search.

 

     “Nayeon-ah!” Jeonghan shouted freely as the girl who was quickly approaching. Jeonghan ran towards her as well, already having settled in to their room at their hotel. “It’s been so long!” Jeonghan scooped the girl into his arms, picking her up and spinning her around. The two held onto each other for dear life; Nayeon wrapped her legs around Jeonghan and leaned back slightly, only so that she could press her mouth against his in a kiss.

 

     “This place is unreal, Hannie.  Did you really go this far for some sex?” Nayeon scoffed in disbelief.

 

     Jeonghan made a face. “Not just for sex, silly.” Nayeon pouted as Jeonghan lightly knocked at her head. “It’s been so long since either of us have seen each other, or a vacation, so I thought I’d go all out. Now here, let me help you with your stuff.” Jeonghan gathered all of Nayeon’s heavy luggage, leaving her with the lighter things to carry, then proceeded to guide her to their room. Along the way, Nayeon exclaimed continuously about how gorgeous the place was and how she just had to take pictures of everything later.

 

     “This is seriously crazy, I already never want to leave.” Nayeon set her things down on the bed next to Jeonghan’s. She plopped down on a free space, gushing about how perfect the bed was as well. “How is this bed so soft!”

 

     Jeonghan laughed, pulling the girl up. “No time to rest yet, we have lunch to get to.” Nayeon visibly excited at the mention of food, and the two went off to the hotel restaurant to fill themselves up on foreign food.

 

     The rest of the day was spent on the beach, mostly. When the two weren’t playing in the water, they were lounging on the beach chairs, catching some sun. Of course, Nayeon made sure to take lots of pictures not only with her phone camera, but a digital camera, and polaroid camera as well. Jeonghan is almost certain that  Nayeon took more pictures of him than he has done in all of his photoshoots combined.

 

     “The girls are so jealous,” Nayeon laughed while reading her group’s group chat. Jeonghan leaned over (they pushed their beach chairs together) and read the messages as well. “They took nice pictures of their vacations too. Tzuyu took Jihyo and her family to Switzerland since Jihyo didn’t get to go with us. Jeongyeon is just resting at home for now like Momo, Sana, and Mina. Chaeyoung took her family to Thailand, Dahyun took her family to Vietnam since she didn’t get to go last time either…” Nayeon’s voice began to dwindle and her face dropped slowly.

 

     “You miss them already?” Jeonghan asked, although he wasn’t surprised. The nine of them have spent most of their time together this year, and every trip they have gone on thus far, has been together. If he were being honest, he wouldn’t mind having his members around either.

 

     “Maybe….just a little…” Nayeon typed out a message to her group members (most likely a teasing “I don’t miss you guys at all~” message despite her admission from just a second away) before locking her phone and leaning back. “But I don’t want to give this up. I feel like I’m in a dream. Beautiful beach vacation with my _boyfriend_ no less. I thought I wouldn’t get this chance until my _honeymoon_.” Nayeon turned to look as Jeonghan, and his breath caught in his throat. She looked even more gorgeous than the landscape at this moment. The sunset painted her features perfectly, and Jeonghan couldn’t help but notice Nayeon’s abs.

 

     “You actually got abs, huh?” Jeonghan teased, leaning over to run his hands across Nayeon’s stomach.

 

     “You too,” Nayeon did the same, tracing a perfectly manicured nail along the lines of Jeonghan’s abdominals. Both of their hands trailed all over each other’s bodies, chastes at first, savoring the realization that they can _touch_ each other without scrutiny from fans or media or even their own group members, occasionally. Eventually, though, their hands began wanting to touch more; fingers teasing the edges of bikini holes and bands of swim shorts.

 

     “We should head back. It’s getting dark…” Jeonghan muttered, distracted by Nayeon’s everything. The girl chuckled and rose from her seat. Nayeon pretended to adjust her swimsuit so that it ultimately ended up showing more than it should. Jeonghan licked his lips and rose as well, taking Nayeon into his arms before heading back to their room.

 

     “I’m surprised you waited this long,” Nayeon smirked, crawling back on the bed that Jeonghan had tossed her on.

 

     “My original goal was waiting until after dinner,” Jeonghan pressed a kiss to Nayeon’s lips before going off to look for the condoms and lube he prepared. He heard shuffling behind him, as well as light material hitting the floor. Just the thought of Nayeon slipping off her swimsuit set heat in his stomach.

 

     “Oh yeah, what about dinner?” Nayeon questioned, tip-toeing over to Jeonghan and pressing her naked body against his back.

 

     “I know you packed ramen, so we’ll be fine if we miss it,” Jeonghan pulled out the items he needed and turned to face Nayeon. “and I intend on missing it tonight.” Nayeon bit her lip, hands already untightening Jeonghan’s swim shorts so that she could pull them down, freeing his hardening cock. The two make their way back to the bed, Nayeon crawling onto it seductively, swaying her hips more than usual.

 

     She leant down, face against the bed and hips up high. “I know you wanted to treat me today, but I want to do something for you for once.” Nayeon snaked her hand down her body; she rubbed the length of her pussy a few times, toyed with her clit to work herself up even more, before slowly entering one finger. “Sit back and watch, okay?” Jeonghan huffed in response, pulling up a nearby chair and sitting obediently.

 

     Nayeon continued toying with herself, adding more fingers as she became more accustomed to the feeling. Her moans were restrained, but effective nonetheless. Jeonghan lubed his hand up and began stroking himself slowly, drinking in the sight of having his girlfriend prepare herself for him. “I’m so close, babe—fuck,” Nayeon moaned into the mattress as her fingers fucked into her fast, her other hand working her clit with no discernible rhythm, bringing her over the edge. Jeonghan moaned as Nayeon came in front of him, her pussy making the wettest sounds as she continued to finger herself.

 

     “Nayeon-ah,” Jeonghan released his cock, feeling his own orgasm coming. Jeonghan got up and went over to the bed, maneuvering himself in Nayeon’s place and her over him. “I want to taste you, so let’s treat each other.” Jeonghan whispered against Nayeon’s pussy before tonguing it. Nayeon twitched, still sensitive, but Jeonghan had an iron grip on her hips. Nayeon whined against Jeonghan’s tip, eventually taking him inside her mouth. She moaned at she bobbed her head up and down, stroking along with her mouth. Nayeon teased the tip of Jeonghan’s cock with her tongue, thumbing the slit before going back down on him again.

 

     The two of them worked each other furiously, unconsciously tempted to make the other cum first. Jeonghan twirled his tongue around Nayeon’s clit before sucking hard, and Nayeon moaned against his tip. Both shuddered, coming at the same time. Nayeon took in Jeonghan’s cum without missing a bit, swallowing albeit a bit displeased.

 

     “Gross…” She whined between breaths, weakly crawling her way off of Jeonghan. Despite the distaste, she licked the rest of him off her lips anyways.

 

     “Sorry, you didn’t have to do that, you know,” Jeonghan grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wiped Nayeon’s mouth before wiping his own.

 

     “I wanted to try it at least once,” Nayeon laughed and Jeonghan shook his head.

 

     “Amazing,” Jeonghan said flatly, earning a hit from Nayeon. “you ready for more?”

 

     “Always,” Nayeon smiled cutely; far  too cutely to be naked and just having had cum in and on her mouth. Jeonghan groaned and opened the condom from earlier, slipping it on and lubing himself up again. Before he could even begin to position Nayeon, the girl pushed him back and straightened him out on the bed. Nayeon climbed on top of him, positioning his cock at her vagina before sliding down slowly. Both of them cried out at the feeling, and Jeonghan’s hips twitched pushed himself further into Nayeon, causing her to whine.

 

     “Shit, babe, you okay?” Jeonghan held onto Nayeon’s hips with his iron grip, concerned. Nayeon nodded while placing one hand over his and another on his chest as she leaned forward.

 

     “I-I’m good. I’m _so_ _good_ right now. Don’t pull out,” Nayeon’s bit her bottom lip, continuing on slowly sliding down Jeonghan’s cock. Jeonghan groaned at the feeling, wanting more, but controlling himself so that he doesn’t hurt Nayeon. Despite all of the naughty things they’ve sent each other, this was both of their first times doing this. Jeonghan wanted it to go without fail, at least (he didn’t care much about perfection, just the moment enough is perfect for him).

 

     “This feels even better than my dream,” Jeonghan chuckled as Nayeon was finally able to situate herself on his lap. The two stayed still for a moment, savoring the feeling of finally being connected. Jeonghan stared up at Nayeon whose hair was nothing short of a mess,  her flushed a bright red and glistening with a light sheen of sweat. As cliche as it sounded, Jeonghan thought Nayeon looked beautiful. He imagines how he must look about the same to her, although from her angle, he might also be sporting a bit of a double-chin. Jeonghan laughed at the thought, and the movement caused for his hips to twitch once more.

 

     Nayeon inhaled sharply, rolling her head back and swiping a hand through her hair. She began to move a few seconds after, fucking herself on Jeonghan’s cock moderately. Jeonghan allowed his hands to trail up Nayeon’s body—thumbs running alongside her abs before he reached a hand up to cup one of Nayeon’s breasts. He squeezed lightly, rolling her nipple around under his thumb. His other hand worked her pelvis, kneading the area with a bit of pressure. Nayeon, no longer reserved, moaned loudly as she twitched on Jeonghan’s cock. He began to thrust into her quickly, the hand on her pelvis moving to her clit, making Nayeon scream out in pleasure. The two moved their bodies together erratically, Nayeon leaning down to catch Jeonghan’s lips in a deep kiss; their labored breaths and loud moans mingling.

 

     As Nayeon straightened herself, Jeonghan followed, moaning into her ear as her nails dug into his back. They agreed to ‘no marks left behind’, but after months of not being able to see each other, let alone contact each other other than messages here and there, neither could resist the temptation of marking their territory. Jeonghan sucked and bit on Nayeon’s neck, as the two reached their piques.

 

 _“J-Jeong...hannie—!_ ” Nayeon cried out as she came, clinging onto Jeonghan tightly.

 

     Jeonghan continued thrusting into her, his orgasm following suit. “ _Shit, Nayeon—”_ Jeonghan groaned into Nayeon’s neck as he came while still thrusted deep into her. After a moment, Jeonghan pulled out slowly, taking off the condom and throwing it away after making sure it was tied up securely. The two of them laid cuddled up together in bed, a bit too tired to properly clean up just yet.

 

     “This is the best vacation ever,” Nayeon mumbled sleepily into Jeonghan’s neck, tracing various hearts and their initials on his chest.

 

     “This is only the beginning. We have a whole thirteen more days to explore the island...and each other.” Jeonghan added smoothly, kissing the top of Nayeon’s head. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but smiled widely at the idea nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, writing smut for idols still feels really weird so idk if i'll ever do it again jdkls
> 
> anyways, i hope you all enjoyed this filth that could barely hold onto its bs of a plot lmao

**Author's Note:**

> mMMmMMm *clicks tongue* noice
> 
> my writing twitter (not nsfw): @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
